


Yeah, this is heaven.....

by BroBroBroBroBro



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroBroBroBroBro/pseuds/BroBroBroBroBro
Summary: I wanted to write Ishimondo that's it, also this is my first fic sooooooooo
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Yeah, this is heaven.....

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DR V1 FROM CHAPTER 1 TO 3!!!!!!

Kiyotaka felt himself get hit in the head, it hurt so much, but he didn't seem to care. After Mondo's death he stopped caring about much. Seeing his first ever friend and the love of his life get killed off like it was nothing made Kiyotaka just stop caring. 

A pink substance seemed to pool itself around Kiyotakas head. 

'hmm, strange, must be my own blood......' he thought to himself as he felt the life finally drain from his body. 

He was finally dead, maybe he'd go to heaven, maybe hell, maybe he'd meet Chihiro, Leon, Sayaka, and most importantly Mondo, and Daiya his brother and that dog named Chuck he talked about.....

.....Just maybe.....

*****

Kiyotaka found himself wake up in a place filled with calming colors, with a calming atmosphere as well. He was on what appeared to be a nice beach, the water a beautiful light shade of blue, marine life happily living in it. Different types of trees, from pom trees all the way to beautiful pink cherry blossom trees. He was dressed I'm more comfortable clothing as well, hmmmm.....how strange.....

He left a hand on his shoulder, a hand that appeared to be small hand, he quickly whipped his head around and was greeted by his kind-hearted friend Chihiro Fujisaki.

"Oh sorry! Did I startle you?" Chihiro asked while a soft smile on his face.

"Wh-what!? Chihiro!? B-but you died! I-I mist be dreaming- I- yeah that's it! I-I'm dreaming right!? I- wait....but I died I......Hifumi he......is this....?"

"Yes Taka, this is heaven, we're in heaven!" Chihiro said cheerfully

"Really? Wow, well, I can't say I'm disappointed, this place seems to be beautiful, I think I'll like being in heaven" Kiyotaka said smiling back at Chihiro

"I bet you will, now come on! You need to come see everyone! Sayaka and Leon were so worried when they saw you die! And you gotta meet Daiya! And Chuck, Daiya and....Mondo's dog...." Chihiro paused for a moment then smiled again "Mondo....he's going to be so happy to see you, I can imagine it now" 

"I sure hope so...." Kiyotaka said smiling hesitantly.

Chihiro seemed to sense the hesitance in his face and voice and looked back at Kiyotaka.

"There's no need to be hesitant! Mondo has been so gloomy lately without you! He barely really talks, we all just thought we'd give him some time to come around but now that your here I think everything will turn out just fine!" Chihiro frowned again then smiled at the end of his speech.

***** 

Chuck started barking as Chihiro and Kiyotaka walked on the walkway to the house that Mondo, Daiya, Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, and of course they're little dog Chuck, agreed to live in. 

Kiyotaka and Chihiro walked inside and Kiyotaka was immediately hugged by both Sayaka and Leon. Kiyotaka hugged back, greatful that his friends seemed to miss him.

"We all missed you so much Taka!" Sayaka said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Especially Mondo!" Leon said with a smile on his face.

"Speaking of which, Daiya can you please go tell Mondo to come down? Mondo would definitely love to see Kiyotaka" Sayaka said.

"Yeah, sure" Daiya said, a smile also on his face as he walked up the stairs to Mondo's room.

*****  
Daiya opened Mondo's door and walked inside "Yo, Mondo, come downstairs" Mondo looked up at Daiya from where he was laying on his bed.

"Why, who's here?" Mondo said with a tone that showed 'why should I? I also don't really care'.

Daiya smiled again "some kid with black hair, Leon said you missed em the most out of everyone here" and without a second thought, Mondo immediately got up from where he was laying and rushed downstairs. 

*****

Mondo was rushing downstairs "Leon, Sayaka who's here!? is it-" he stopped himself as he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Kiyotaka Ishimaru himself standing infront of him.

"H-Hi M-Mondo!" Kiyotaka said, with the same hesitant smile from before. 

"I-I-I u-um- I-" before Kiyotaka could say anything else Mondo rushed over to him and hug him so tight, like if he let go Kiyotaka would disappear permanently. 

Everyone else left, to give Kiyotaka and Mondo some time alone. Even with this Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka's hand anded him up to his room.

*****

"Taka, can we please talk about what happened? I need to clear things up with you?" Mondo looked up at Kiyotaka, patting the spot beside him on the bed, motioning for Kiyotaka to sit next to him. 

"Yes, of course" Kiyotaka's hesitant smile had turned into a soft sympathetic one.

"I.....I am so sorry about what happened, I seriously fucked up n'.....I really really hope you can forgive me......." Mondo said looking over to Kiyotaka 

"Of course I do, I forgave you long before I died......" Kiyotaka said looking up at Mondo.

"Thank you so much Taka, and.....I also wanted to tell ya something else.....something I had a fear that I'd never be able to tell ya....but now I can.....Taka I......I love you! Not as in a friend way! A-As in.....I'm in love with you" Mondo said looking away from Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka blushed, compleytly dumbfounded, then finally smiled.

"Mondo, please, look at me" Mondo turned his head to see a soft smile and a blush on the smaller boy's face. 

Kiyotaka want to go sit on the taller boys lap, putting his arms around his neck, as Mondo put his arms around Kiyotaka's back, then they were kissing.

It was sweet, soft, but long. Long to make up for what they couldn't do or say before but finally could now. Kiyotaka's left hand found Mondo's right hand as they held eachother's hand and their fingers interlocked.

.....

And then Leon interrupted them.

"Yo you two come on! We are having dinner soon and- oh! Yo ya'll come up here!" Leon hollerd out. And soon enough Sayaka, Daiya, and their little dog Chuck, were up there with them. 

"Awwwe! How cute!" Sayaka said cheerfully.

Kiyotaka and Mondo immediately broke apart.

"U-Um I-I Uhhhhhh-........." Kiyotaka couldn't seem to form much words.

"DON'T Y'ALL KNOCK! WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN HERE!" Mondo yelled at them. 

"Yo, Mondo, calm down, we just came up here ta tell ya both that supper is ready, but I can see ya both are up ta somethin else." Daiya said.

"O-Okay well, Mondo? Do you want to go and eat supper? I'd love to continue what we were doing but I am in fact a but hungry" Kiyotaka said smiling.

Mondo sighed "Alright then, fine...." Mondo said then finally smiling back. 

"Awesome!" Leon said as he went back downstairs, Sayaka, Daiya, And Chuck following him down. 

Kiyotaka giggled as he placed one more peck on Mondo's lips.

"I love you Mondo" 

"I love you to Taka"

They both said resting their foreheads together and holding hands. 

After that they joined everyone else downstairs for dinner linking hands. 

They all had a great conversation, and as Kiyotaka looked over at all the happy faces, and then at Mondo, just as happy as the others, all of them happy because of him just being here, because he's here with them, because he walked through that front door, he thought to himself.....

'yeah,.....this.....this is definitely heaven for me.....'

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm, I hope you liked this! It's my first ever fix so idk if it's any good, but if ya liked it please leave kudos!!


End file.
